Destined to forget
by yukionna-chan
Summary: What if Yuri was cursed to slowly lose his soul, unless he found true love but everyone hates him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Yukionna-chan here with another fanfic set in an AU. I don't own Shadow Hearts even thought I really wish I did. I've played the 1st and own the 2nd. The characters will mostly be out of character so bare with it.

* * *

"C'mon wake up." A gentle female voice said. "Wake up."

"Bite me." Was the response.

"Bite me? Did he just say bite me in his sleep." Someone said.

"Excuse me Mr. Hyuga what did you just say?" a stern voice said. Slowly a pair of reddish-brown eyes opened and surveyed the scene in front of him. The teacher was standing in front of him holding a ruler over his head as if to smack him. His only friend Alice Elliot was standing behind the teacher, her pale blue eyes worried.

"Yea I think he did said bite me." Someone whispered behind him. The whispering had started among the classmates.

"I think a trip to detention will suit you well Mr. Hyuga. Oh and try to stay awake for a change." She said as she headed back to the front of the room to continue the lesson.

"Yuri you really shouldn't be falling asleep in class." Alice whispered as she took her seat beside him. Yuri ran a hand through his thick, dark hair making it spikier then usual. Before either of them could say anymore the bell went sending the students off to lunch.

_Saved by the bell._ Yuri thought to himself as he shoved his way out of the room and to his locker, Alice wasn't far behind calling his name and asking him to slow down. Throwing his books in his locker he heard a dull thud, turning around quickly he saw a crowed gathering. Pushing his way through the crowed he saw that Nicolai Conrad, the school jock, standing over Alice who was trying to pick up her books he had obviously had knocked out of her hands.

"So where's your little loser friend?" He sneered. Alice shook her head and stood up cradling her books she had just finished gathering. Raising his hand Nicolai went to knock Alice's books again when a fist connected with his jaw and sent him to the ground. Spitting out blood Nicolai turned to see Yuri standing beside Alice. His reddish-brown eyes more red than brown burn with his rage. A small smirk graced his features.

"What's the matter Conrad, don't have the guts to pick on someone your own size?" He taunted, beckoning Conrad towards him. "C'mon let's dance."

Nicolai stumbled to his feet as Yuri threw another punch.

"No." Alice said softly stepping in front of Yuri, who stopped just in time to keep from hitting Alice. "No more fighting."

"Hmph" Yuri said as he turned on the heels of his boots and walk away, making the trench coat he wore billow out behind him. A group of girls turned and followed Yuri with their eyes.

Alice sighed as she watched Yuri walk away. _He is so cold these days_.She thought when her friend Lucia came running up to her.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked concerned as she looked over Alice to see if she was hurt.

"No Nicolai-"

"I meant Hyuga." Lucia cut her off and shot an evil look in the direction he had left by.

"What, Yuri would never hurt me." Alice stated, shocked her friend could think Yuri would hurt her.

"You're the only person I know that calls him by his first name, even teachers don't that." Kurando told them as he joined them. "I'm his cousin and even I don't call him by his name."

"Bite me." They heard from behind them. Turning around and came face to face with Yuri. "I just came back to see if you were ok Alice but I see that your fine, I'll see ya later." Turning he headed off again.

"Wait." She pleaded as she grabbed his hand, turning around Yuri took her hand from his.

"No Alice, you stay with your friends." He told her and left.

"Was Hyuga actually being nice?" Karin asked as she joined the group as they watched Yuri walk down the hall, he flipped them off as he headed out the door. "Nope that was the jerk alright."

_ Yuri._ Alice thought as she and her friends headed to lunch.

* * *

Well tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Look here is the next chapter in Destined to Forget.

'- is a direct quote from SH2 when Yuri wakes up inside his graveyard for the 1st time in the game after he has been cursed by the Holy Mistletoe and sees a tree.

* * *

Outside the school, Yuri was relaxing under a tree, thinking about what he heard Alice's friends saying. 

_What do I care?_ He asked himself. _Simple I don't_. He answered and rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

Opening his eyes Yuri found himself in a place he hadn't visited in a long time.

"Great the damn graveyard," He said out loud. "In my soul." Sighing he looked around. "I better go take a look and see what's going on here inside my soul'."

Turning around he saw something he hadn't expected to see.

"What the hell."

"Didn't expect to see us again did you boy?"

"Bite me, I beat you guys once and I can do it again."

"Not this time boy. This time we win, for our curse has already started."

* * *

"Huh" Yuri opened his eyes to find himself back under the tree with the school bell ringing in the distance. Sighing he got up and headed to class. 

A few minutes later in Latin Yuri was trying to figure out what the masks in his soul meant about a curse.

"Mr. Hyuga will you please read line 4 sentence 3." Mrs. Clarke asked.

"Fine." He mumbled through the sentence.

"Very good but next time try to have some emotion. Next." She said and went on to the next student.

"I didn't know you knew Latin." Alice whispered. Yuri looked over at her strangely for she was holding a Twinkie out to him behind the teacher's back.

"What the hell is with the Twinkie and where the hell did it come from?"

"It came from my lunch and I'm giving it to you because I know for a fact that you didn't eat lunch." Alice answered plainly. Yuri raised an eyebrow but took the Twinkie and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mr. Hyuga would you mind reading the last sentence on the page." Mrs. Clarke said.

'Oh crap.' He thought, trying to sallow.

"I'll read it for you Mrs. Clarke." Alice staled to Yuri had a chance to sallow the Twinkie. Yuri swallowed the mouth full of Twinkie and started choking.

"Mr. Hyuga are you okay?" Mrs. Clarke asked.

"Yea, but can I go get a drink?" he wheezed. Mrs. Clarke nodded and Yuri quickly left the classroom and headed to the water fountain.

"What's the matter Hyuga, I thought with that big mouth of yours you could fit anything in it." A voice behind him teased.

"Shut up Conrad, Alice isn't here to save you this time." Yuri threatened standing up and wiped his mouth.

"Oh I'm so scared. Look at me I'm shaking in my 150 dollar Nike cross-trainers." Conrad said sarcastically.

Yuri had had enough of Conrad's mouthing off and slugged him. Conrad stumbled back a couple of steps and touched his split lip.

"I'll get you for that Hyuga." He hissed and charged at Yuri, who side-stepped him with ease and brought his elbow down on Conrad's head sending the boy to the floor.

Yuri laughed at Conrad, who was rubbing his head. "What's the matter Conrad. I though you were going to 'get me' for splitting your lip but it looks like your eating tile instead." Yuri taunted, a smirk gracing his features making him look less than human. Yuri than proceed to kick Conrad hard enough to send him flying into the lockers. It was the sound of Nicolai hitting the lockers had students coming out to the classrooms to see what was going on. Yuri suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head.

'Damn it all not again.' He thought as he fainted dead away.

Alice pushed her way through the crowd to see Yuri fall to the ground holding his head. 'Oh no not again.' "Someone please help Yuri."

Karin came up beside her. "Girl no one is going to help Mr. Sarcastic." She told Alice as she put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "Looks like Conrad really took a beating." The poor boy couldn't even stand and from the way he was holding his chest it looked like he had some broken ribs.

"Fine I'll help him myself." Alice said and pushed Karin's hand off her shoulder and went to Yuri's aid but when she got there someone else was already helping him. "Um excuse me but what are you doing?"

The girl turned and look at Alice. Her hazel eyes seemed to remind Alice of Yuri. "What does it look like? I'm helping the kid up, are you retarded?"

"Looks like Hyuga is gunna have some competition for being the biggest pain-in-the-ass at school." Margate said as she appeared beside Karin.

"Holy crap Margate you scared me, and I totally agree with you."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get something out. Oh a new character is going to make an appearance and it is my character that I made up. 

As always R&R


End file.
